Marron
A nation on a small isolated continent, Marron was a country marked mostly by flatlands and extremely high buildings. Made up primarily of humans and dwarves, it experienced a great division in terms of class and wealth disparity, and was known for a great economic divide between the poorer and the nobility of the nation. It was arguably overdeveloped for its size; with dense cities spanning the flatlands of the country - hardly any areas of natural wildlands remained by the time The Flock arrived. Instead, the land was dotted by tall, mazelike cities, with straight streets and looming buildings. The poor often lived closer to the ground, while the rich occupied the high buildings (and often the land that was outright higher than the rest). The disasters and its transition into the Deadlands were brutal on the artifice and structure of most of the city - the cataclysms and hellspawn invasion brought the city to ruin, the buildings collapsing on each other and creating labyrinthine deathtraps for the fleeing refugees below. The richer Marrai survivors of the disasters mostly settled in the Vanian city of Alcazar, while the poorer scattered along the entire Flock wherever they could find shelter (primarily in the lower districts of Vanius and Ardenheim). Cities Cypras City - A vast network of sky-scraping buildings, positioned near the coastline. The capital city for the human population. Brunthur - A city nearer the center of the continent, notable for numerous bridges - over water, between building roofs, one even spanning the entire city's length. The capital city for the dwarven population. Umber Row - A series of slums, long neglected by the nobles who govern it from afar. Thick with poverty-stricken and homeless, and packed with dense buildings of cheap homes and housing. (Original home of Copper Langston). Marble Fields - A city primarily of nobles and their servants; also boasts the largest jail in the country, with the highest security possible. The leaders and rulers of the country convene here for political summits. Mossburgh - A more naturally-based city, though still arguably overdeveloped. Contains several small parks and greener areas than the other cities of the country. Category:Flock Category:Settings Government Marron was theoretically democratic, but only in that those of a certain level of wealth had the ability to vote; the poorer citizens (and thus roughly 80% of the population) had no voice in the political goings-on. The nobility elected one into the public position of Legislator - not strictly a ruler, as they wielded no more direct political power than the next noble, but more of a bureaucrat of authority, who determined which laws and ordinances would be presented to the nobles for voting. The position has since been terminated, as Marron's political power (and potentially nationhood) become more fluid upon evacuation. Final Legislator - Clemence Wolfgate Religion Marrai religion was largely left alone in the poor districts; few nobles cared at all about what they believed. For the richer, however, following any religion but the publically acceptable would be a social death sentence. Marrai's deities included the standardized, familiar pantheon including Pelor, Heironeous, etc.; however, in some areas, lesser-known gods were also quite revered, including Myhriss, Zodal, and The Earth Dragon. Category:Flock Category:Settings